


The Moon as Their Witness

by Yumoh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night visits  leads to dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon as Their Witness

**Author's Note:**

> A quick seiusa fic because there needs to be more. This is only edited by me so sorry for the inevitable mistakes.

Usagi danced in her arms that night as their time together came to a close. The soft glow of moonlight streaming through the parted curtain illuminating the room making it all glow with a pearly sheen. They stood quietly, facing each other, as they got into position just as the music began playing. Seiya had her hand placed on Usagi’s waist and was holding her hand gently with the other as she led Usagi into a gentle pace. Usagi looked up and found herself caught in Seiya’s eyes as they stared back into hers with a bittersweet look. This all began when Seiya had come over for a visit but then Usagi had jokingly mentioned dancing together but then suddenly here they were standing in her bedroom about to dance. A soft soothing melody played as they danced . Usagi felt her heart pound in her chest as she tried her hardest not to acknowledge the feelings that bubbled up in chest. But she looked up and her stomach fluttered and her brain glitched for a moment as she almost lost herself in those eyes again.

The embrace of Seiya’s arm was safe and strong yet soft as if cradling her in her arms. She leaned in further as she laid her head on Seiya’s chest. She closed her eyes and focused on the steady sound of Seiya’s heartbeat. Seiya adjusted her arm bringing her in even closer and they swayed slowly as the music faded.

Then suddenly came a much more lively beat as a swing number came on. Usagi looked up and saw Seiya was grinning wildly before spinning Usagi around and leading her into a fast pace dance. Seiya was giving her a sinful kind of look as she place her hands on Usagi’s waist. The night didn’t seem as sad when all she could do was grin. All they focused on was the music and the feeling of skin against skin.

The dance was quick and Seiya was good at leading, making Usagi feel like she didn’t look clumsy. Seiya looked even sexier than usual as she was slightly flushed and her eyes looked almost as if they were on fire. Her mouth was quirked into a smirk like she knew exactly what she was doing to her. Her long dark hair gleamed in the moonlight as it moved along with her. All Usagi could think was how she ended up dancing with a person as gorgeous as Seiya. .

Usagi couldn’t help but laugh as Seiya dipped her dramatically. Then Seiya slowly brought her back up and suddenly she became aware of the proximity. Seiya’s breath ghosted her lips and Usagi could swear she was almost attracted to those pink lips but then they were moving again before Usagi could quite process what she might have done in that moment. Seiya’s eyes were glowing as the moonlight hit them just right. In this light, her hair was almost bright blue and Usagi wanted to run her fingers through those soft strands. The song was nearing the end and so was their dance as they both seemed to recognize the urgency of this dance. It felt like something was about to end, as if this would change everything.

Then the song hit the last note as Seiya dipped her again but slower this time as she gazed intensely in Usagi’s eyes, effectively turning her to mush. Usagi felt something in her break as she gave up and just closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips softly against Seiya’s. Seiya brought her back up making sure not to break the kiss before reaching up to cradle her head as she deepened the kiss. Her long fingers tangling in Usagi’s hair. It was a soft melting kiss as if they had all the time in the world. Slowly they broke away reluctantly as neither wanted the kiss to end. The moment was quiet and intimate as only the moon was their witness as their lips met again in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love but anyway I hope my writing wasn't that bad. It would make me happy if you left a kudo or a comment.


End file.
